The present invention relates to magnifying devices, and in particular, it relates to a magnifying device for printed matter, such as labels.
In consumer sales establishments such as shopping centers and supermarkets, there is a need to aid customers with eyesight problems to read labeling materials, for example, Food and Drug Administration (FDA) regulation nutritional and ingredient labels for food and other labels for products typically purchased in stores. A large portion of the general public is becoming older, sometimes referred to as the aging of the baby boom generation. Additionally, consumers are becoming increasingly concerned about food ingredients and seek the information of the labels to make an educated purchase decision. However, the information on the labels is usually very small and hard to read. The present invention is directed to providing a device for magnification of such labels.
The invention includes a magnification member that instantly enlarges the content of a label when the product label is positioned on the opposing side of the device, making it easy to read without eye strain. The magnification member may comprise a magnification sheet or lens, for example, a Fresnel lens or any other appropriate magnification device. The device according to the invention may be easily and permanently affixed to store shelving making it accessible to customers. The device of the invention may also have an area for brand name or logo imprints or advertising information thus making it a medium for advertising.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the invention which refers to the accompanying drawings.